RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 3
RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Dream Stage: Season 3 is a fanmade season and sequel to RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 2, created by Kaiko Rimen. This season still includes the "Lip Sync Against the Champion" format but also introduces a new "Super Champion". The winner of this season was Ravyn Blackfire Contestants Champions Super Champion As the Super Champion, Raja competes differently to the other queens. If Raja wins the main challenge that episode, the episode's champion is instantly welcomed into the competition. Raja and that week's champion will then "Lip Sync Against the Champion", where the winner gets $10,000 and the power to eliminate a teammate, even the loser of the lip sync. Another power Raja has is that if she is chosen to be eliminated, she can choose another queen to leave in her place. However, she can only do this once in the entire competition. The final power Raja had that was revealed in the final episode was that Raja was a mole who chose the final two. Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge before eliminating herself from the competition. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge and won the lip sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge but lost the lip sync. :█ The contestant was in the bottom 2 but did not get eliminated. :█ The contestant won the lip sync and stayed in the competition. :█ The contestant lost the lip sync and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The champion won the lip sync and entered the competition. :█ The champion lost the lip sync and left the competition. :█ The Super Champion won the main challenge and won the lip sync. :█ The Super Champion won the main challenge but lost the lip sync. :█ The Champion entered the competition and won the lip sync. :█ The Champion entered the competition but lost the lip sync. :█ Both Queens performed in a lip sync but neither queen went home. :█ The Super Champion was chosen to be eliminated but chose another queen to go home in her place. :█ The queen was chosen to be eliminated in the Super Champion's place. :█ The eliminated queen was not chosen to lip sync and was eliminated again. :█ The eliminated queen was chosen to lip sync by the main challenge winner and won the lip sync, returning to the competition. :█ The contestant was revealed as the mole and chose the top two. Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1: Hope Floats: The Shequel''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Lady Bunny & Kesha' *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Laila McQueen * Main Challenge: Create and wear a parade float based on a color of the pride flag. * Challenge Winner: Max * Chosen Queen: James Majesty * Champion: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Lip Sync Song: Let's Have a Kiki by The Scissor Sisters * Eliminated: James Majesty Episode 2: The Amazing Drag Race''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Jeffrey Moran & Joey Graceffa' * Main Challenge: Queens in pairs must design outfits that represent a chosen country. * Challenge Winner: Raja * Chosen Queen: N/A * Champion: Kitsune Miku * Lip Sync Song: I Went Too Far by AURORA * Lip Sync Winner: Kitsune Miku * Eliminated: Laila McQueen Episode 3: Rocky Horror Drag Show''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Lady Gaga & Tamar Braxton' * Main Challenge: The Queens must act in a Rocky Horror Picture Show inspired scene. * Runway Theme: Haunted Mansion Couture * Challenge Winner: Ravyn Blackfire * Chosen Queen: Farrah Moan * Champion: Acid Betty * Lip Sync Song: Sweet Transvestite by Tim Curry * Eliminated: Farrah Moan Episode 4: Surfing Queens''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Laura Morano & Natalie Bassingthwaighte' * Main Challenge: In groups create bands inspired by Beach Festivals. * Runway Theme: Blue Runway * Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miku * Chosen Queen: Raja * Champion: The Golden Dame * Lip Sync Song: Watching You by Rogue Traders * Eliminated: The Golden Dame Episode 5: Opera Queens''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Monet X Change & Milan' * Main Challenge: The queens must perform in a Opera Group * Runway Theme: Masquerade Ball * Challenge Winner: Acid Betty * Chosen Queen: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Champion: Jasmine Masters * Lip Sync Song: Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine * Eliminated: Nina Bo'Nina Brown Episode 6: Snatch Game''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Todrick Hall & Darren Criss' * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Big Top Eleganza * Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miku * Chosen Queen: Ravyn Blackfire * Champion: Robyn Starfire * Lip Sync Song: Sweet Dreams by Beyonce * Eliminated: N/A Episode 7: Bollywood Queens''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Kunal Nayyar & Kelly Osbourne' * Main Challenge: Perform in a Bollywood-inspired Rusical. * Runway Theme: Indian Wedding Realness * Challenge Winner: Raja * Chosen Queen: N/A * Champion: Sonique * Lip Sync Song: Jai Ho!(You Are My Destiny) by A.R. Rahman & The Pussycat Dolls * Lip Sync Winner: Raja * Eliminated: Acid Betty Episode 8: Kitty Ball''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Lucian Piane & Lisa Kudrow' * Main Challenge: Create Three Looks from Scratch; Purrfect Comfort, Meowma Realness & Kitty Couture. * Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miku * Chosen Queen: Jasmine Masters * Champion: Shannel * Lip Sync Song: Kitty Girl by RuPaul * Eliminated: Jasmine Masters Episode 9: Ruverdale''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman & Vanessa Morgan' * Main Challenge: The Queens must star in a TV Drama called Ruverdale. * Runway Theme: 1940s Noir Eleganza * Challenge Winner: Max * Chosen Queen: Robyn Starfire * Champion: Valentina * Lip Sync Song: Bang Bang by Jessie J ft Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Valentina At the end of the episode, it's revealed that there will be no more champions and for the rest of the competition, the winner of the main challenge will choose the bottom two. Episode 10: Dancing Divas''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Lea Michelle & Todrick Hall' * Main Challenge: The queens must record verses and perform as a girl group * Runway Theme: Dancing with the Drag Stars * Challenge Winner: Kitsune Miku * Bottom Two: N/A * Lip Sync Song: N/A * Eliminated: Kitsune Miku After being declared the winner of the main challenge, Kitsune was asked who she would put in the bottom two in which she declared that she would not pick any queens because she was leaving. Kitsune left due to being homesick and missing her boyfriend. Episode 11: Pink Ball''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Hayden Byerly & Dame Edna Everage' * Main Challenge: Create two looks from scratch; Sweet 16 Realness and Pink Eleganza Extravaganza * Challenge Winner: Shannel * Bottom Two: Robyn Starfire & Ravyn Blackfire * Lip Sync Song: Praying by Kesha * Eliminated: Robyn Starfire Episode 12: Sissy That Makeover''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): Lactacia & Adam Lambert' * Main Challenge: Give makeovers to queer youth * Challenge Winner: Ravyn Blackfire * Bottom Two: Sonique & Max * Lip Sync Song: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood * Eliminated: Sonique Episode 13: Dream Stage''' ' * '''Main Challenge: Record verses and film a music video for "Call Me Mother".' * Eliminated: Max & Raja * Top Two All Stars: Ravyn Blackfire & Shannel * Lip Sync Song: Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande * Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Ravyn Blackfire * Runner Up: Shannel Trivia * The Golden Dame and Valentina are the only champions this season not to win the "Lip Sync Against the Champion". * Kitsune Miku is the first queen in Dream Stage to voluntarily leave the competition. * This is the first season of Dream Stage to have a queen get eliminated without having to lip sync. * This is the first season of Dream Stage to have a Double Shantay. * Raja, Ravyn Blackfire and Robyn Starfire are the only queens this season to win more than one lip sync. * Raja and Ravyn Blackfire are the fourth and fifth winners to compete on All Stars Dream Stage, after Jinkx Monsoon, Bianca Del Rio and Tyra Sanchez. * Ravyn Blackfire is the first queen to win more than two season. Category:Seasons Category:All-Stars Category:Dream Stage Category:Dream Stage Season 3 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All-Stars Dream Stage